Quien Nos Dijo
by marubiggeri
Summary: Después de años de haber terminado el colegio New Direccion se vuelve a juntar y el amor vuelve a nacer entre dos de sus miembros quienes creían que su amor estaba olvidado


_Hola! Como están? Se acuerdan de mi? Jaja la verdad no creo, hace mucho que no escribo por acá, leo si mucho, pero escribir es otra cosa, Esta historia la escribí hace mucho y hoy me decidí a publicarla, obviamente es Samcedes, no puedo con mi genio! Hay más personajes de Glee, pero la historia es enteramente Samcedes y está basado en una canción de un artista argentino el cual me encanta Luciano Pereyra y la canción es "quien nos dijo". Con escucharla me acorde de ellos y bueno… _

_Nada espero que les guste como me gusto a mi escribirla y también les comento que voy a subir nuevo capítulo en mi otra historia que hace años no subo! Jajaja _

_AH casi me olvido intente que se entienda, es que argentina y el vos… y la mayoría de ustedes creo que son españolas porque no leo muchas en español que sean de acá, pero bueno… hice el esfuerzo!_

_Espero que les guste! _

_Besoooos y abrazos de Oso_

_Maru =)_

* * *

**Quien nos Dijo**

**Yo no estaba con ella, tu no estabas con él, después de tanto tiempo nos volvimos a ver **

_Reunión de amigos, hace cuanto que no nos juntábamos todos como en los viejos tiempos. Desde que ella se había ido de viaje todo había cambiado, Tina la había seguido y todos empezamos a distanciarnos. Cada uno con su vida, sus obligaciones, ya no teníamos 18 años. _

_Dos años habían pasado desde que no nos juntábamos todos, siempre alguno faltaba o algo pasaba, y desde hacía más de un año que no sabía nada de ella, solo por los chicos que comentaban algo de su vida, pero me moría de ganas de verla otra vez, de oír su voz, de poder abrazarla._

_Casi seis meses atrás me había cruzado de casualidad en el cine con ella y su novio, yo por mi parte estaba acompañado, nos miramos y algo pasaba, siempre nos paso eso, el amor que sentíamos nosotros no era cualquier cosa, podíamos mirarnos y decirnos mucho más_

_-amigo! – sentí la voz de Tina que me sacaba de mis pensamientos mientras bajaba del auto que recién había estacionado_

_-Tina, estas hermosa – le di una vuelta y de verdad estaba hermosa_

_- no me compres Sammy, a mi no me seducís – bromeo como siempre – adentro están todos, siempre tarde nosotros!_

_- perdón pero este cuerpo hay que producirlo – bromeé aunque el saber que ella ya estaba ahí me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza y Tina lo noto aunque no lo dijera_

_- pueden entrar ustedes dos – se asomó Mike, el novio y gran amigo que nos miraba desde la puerta del bar en donde habíamos quedado_

_- no te pongas celoso, ya sabemos que Tina tiene dueño_

_- eso no lo dudo… a ti te gustan las morenas – bromeo sabiendo perfectamente lo que decía._

_Entre atrás de Mike y pude ver la mesa llena de mis amigos, estaban todos, pero en mi cabeza solo estaba ella y al fin la vi, esplendida como siempre, sonreía con Blaine con sus habituales _

_carcajadas, su pelo suelto algo enrulado le cubría parte de la cara, no pude evitar sonreír al verla y mi corazón también, era más fuerte que yo, amaba a esa mujer. _

_Salude a todos dejándola a ella para el final, cuando rosé mis labios en su mejilla sentí esa sensación que ya había olvidado pero mi cuerpo no._

_- que cambiado estas – me sonrío mientras sentí como su mirada me recorrió entero_

_-usted sigue hermosa como siempre – alcance a decirle antes de que Blaine acotara algo y me obligara a sentarme con él_

_- sentate acá y explícanos como dejaste a semejante mujer! – comento Puck_

_- siempre tan ubicado con tus comentarios – Santana lo reto_

_- ya lo conozco San, no entiendo porque es mi amigo – ironicé y busqué la mirada de Mercedes que estaba en su celular como intentando ignorarme – cuando no hay amor, no hay nada, eso es todo_

_- bienvenido al club entonces – acoto Artie chocándome la mano_

_- aunque su club cada vez es más chico…. Ya estamos todos en pareja o por estarlo – Finn comento_

_- bastante me costaste – se quejó entre chistes Rachel_

_- pero valió la pena, Finn lo vale – Mercedes le sonrío a Rachel y esta le devolvió el gesto a la vez que abrazaba a su novio_

_-igual que vos Cedes – la abrazo Kurt y sentí algo de celos de ese abrazo y de esa relación, siempre fueron el uno para el otro, siempre amigos, hermanos – pero no te unas al club Artie, por favor_

_- por qué no? – se quejó Artie – ahora está mejor Mercedes, o no? - todos esos comentarios no me cerraban, estaba soltera? Había algo que no sabía y me causaba muchas dudas _

_- obvio que si…. Ahora es la Mercedes de siempre – le sonrío de manera cómplice Tina_

_- me hacen sentir horrible, ustedes son mis amigas? – bromeo _

_- si somos tus amigas y siempre te dijimos que ese hombre no era para vos, una Diva se merece algo mejor_

_- tremendo mentiroso– acoto serio Kurt y mi corazón volvió a latir como nunca, estaba soltera y en su mejor momento, no iba a dejar pasar esta oportunidad, no esta vez_

_- ok, ya entendí – dijo resignada – estoy en el club entonces?_

_- siempre! – Artie afirmo feliz_

**Me quede sin aire, se erizo tu piel y nos fuimos entregando otra vez**

_La cena iba normal, como toda juntada con amigos, de a poco todos nos fuimos soltando, los chistes, las anécdotas y los recuerdos no faltaron. No pasaba el tiempo para nosotros seguíamos siendo los mismos nenes que nos reíamos de las mismas cosas. De apoco pude acercarme mas a Mercedes. No entendía porque me costaba tanto hablar con ella_

_- estas un poco callado– me dijo con su sonrisa habitual – estas cambiado – volvió a repetirme dulcemente_

_- es la segunda vez que me decís lo mismo – sonreí – pero sigo siendo el de siempre, en cambio a vos te veo diferente_

_- lo mío no pasa mas allá de un cambio de look – sonrío- sigo siendo la misma nena caprichosa de siempre – y esas palabras me las dijo directamente a los ojos, sabiendo el significado que tenían para ambos_

_- nunca fuiste una nena caprichosa – le dije casi sin aire, tenerla tan cerca me hacia mal, me dejaba sin aire y podía notar las mismas reacciones en ella_

_- eso no lo pensabas antes – dijo casi en susurro pero que escuche perfectamente_

_- me equivoque y me arrepiento todos los días de eso_

_- recordando viejos tiempos? – comento Santana mirándonos a ambos e interrumpiendo_

_- vos crees? Que tenes para recordar? – Mercedes le contesto sin perder la sonrisa_

_- no me provoques Diva… porque soy peligrosa – la miro con complicidad_

_- no vale, ustedes hablan en código – me queje haciendo puchero_

_- privilegios de vivir con una Diva – bromeo divertida - te conto lo del idiota?_

_-idiota?, Que idiota? – le pregunte sin entender nada_

_-Santana! – se quejo caprichosamente desviándome la mirada_

_- es con el chico que te vi? – le pregunte interesado- se veían bien_

_- que ironía, no? – Sonrío mirando al resto de las chicas –era solo la vista- largo una carcajada_

_- te lo resumo es un idiota, alguien puede dejar a esta hermosura por otra? – Quinn dijo cabreada_

_- de verdad? – dije sorprendido, no podía creer lo que me contaban_

_- viste… no fuiste el único que no supo valorarla- esta vez mi amada amiga Tina ponía el dedo en la yaga como ella solo sabía hacerlo_

_- Tina! no seas desubicada– se quejó rápidamente por el comentario – no tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra_

_- tienes razón – dijo segura – lo tuyo fue peor porque a vos te amaba – y esta vez esas palabras fueron directo a mí y no pude evitar bajar la mirada_

_- no le hagas caso, esta con unos tragos de más– intento amenizar el momento aunque sabía que las palabras de Tina eran la pura verdad – podes controlar a tu novia Mike, toma y le hace mal – bromeo con mi amigo_

_- se mandó alguna de las suyas, no? – rio entendiendo todo – sos bocona amor_

_- son negadores estos dos, yo digo la verdad_

_- tu novia cada día peor eh – sonrió divertida mientras se alejaban – no les des importancia, lo hace apropósito- comento respecto a lo que Tina había dicho_

_- pero tiene razón, yo era un inmaduro, no te valore_

_- eso es pasado Sam– me dijo con nervios en la voz y bajándome la mirada_

**Quien nos dijo amor que lo nuestro termino que nos empujo al abismo del adiós, si mi cuerpo no te olvida y al mirarte quedo enfermo de pasión**

_Era más fuerte que yo, no podía dejar de mirarla y sentir millones de descargas eléctricas, y podía sentir en ella lo mismo, con solo cruzar miradas hablábamos mucho más que con las palabras, la miraba Cantar y me transportaba a otro mundo, ella amaba Cantar y se notaba como era parte de su vida, me tenia hipnotizado, sentía que lo nuestro estaba latente _

_- la vas a ojear – Blaine me dijo al sentarse a mi lado _

_- Blaine – lo mire sorprendido _

_- te puede Mercedes, no? – mi miro serio – a mí no me lo puedes negar_

_- se me nota mucho? – le pregunte confundido_

_- a los dos se le nota, porque no se dejan de histeriqueos y se ponen las pilas?_

_- metí mucho la pata Blaine, pero no la puedo olvidar_

_- porque la amas, y ella también... _

_- no se… paso mucho tiempo y ella recién sale de una relación_

_- quién te dijo que ella no sigue enamorada de vos?, quien te dijo que no estuvo con ese para poder olvidarte?_

_- sabes las ganas que tengo de abrazarla, de tenerla conmigo otra vez?_

_- entonces hace algo bro_

**Quien nos dijo amor que lo nuestro se murió si te veo temblar de deseos como yo, no hacen falta las palabras y que hablen nuestros cuerpos por los dos**

_Sentí como Mercedes se acercaba a nosotros después de bajar del escenario, y no pude evitar no mirarla y sonreírle, ella de la misma manera me contesto sin desviar la mirada, su mirada me traspaso de tal manera que si me hablaba en ese momento no me iban a salir las palabras y por suerte fue Blaine el que hablo_

_- ya te cansaste?_

_- nunca me canso de cantar – dijo segura sentándose junto a nosotros – me conoces_

_- ok, ok! – rio por aquel comentario_

_- estoy algo cansda en realidad, pero no de cantar – dijo suspirando – hoy trabaje todo el día _

_- Seguís en en el estudio? – le pregunte_

_- y vos como sabes que estaba en el estudio? – me pregunto con picardía _

_- él sabe todo de vos – le contesto Blaine por mí y recibí una sonrisa por parte de Mercedes_

_- mira vos… y porque yo no sé nada de tu vida? – me pregunto_

_- porque no me preguntaste – sonreí haciéndome el interesante_

_- me parece que estoy de mas, no? – sonrió nuestro amigo con picardía_

_- silencio – le pego en el brazo como lo hacía siempre – igual ya me voy, no puedo más_

_- ya? – le dije con cierta desilusión _

_- yo no quiero irme - Blaine hizo puchero mirando a Kurt_

_- y porque te temes que ir? – le pregunte con celos bastantes obvios_

_- tengo el auto en el taller, lo uso de chofer – me comento sonriendo_

_- pero te puedo llevar yo, si queres – le dije tomándole la mano y sintiendo unas cosquillas que me ganaron por todo el cuerpo_

_- si queres – me miro a los ojos sonriendo_

_- buenísimo Sammy te lleva – se levanto para buscar a Kurt, dejando a Mercedes sentada a mi lado_

_- ya te queres ir?_

_- de verdad no te molesta? _

_- nunca me molesta estar con vos – le dije casi sin pensar las palabras y no pudo evitar sonreír y bajar la mirada – seguís hermosa como siempre – le levante la cara para poder mirarla detenidamente, no hizo falta decir nada mas, por un largo rato nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro tomados de las manos, solo sentíamos el latido de nuestros corazones y el deseo que seguía intacto_

**Me acerque en silencio para presumir, me robaste un beso y dijiste que si**

_Salimos del bar, después de despedirnos del resto de nuestros amigos y sin darme cuenta le tome la mano, y camine con ella hasta mi auto. El camino hasta el departamento de ella fue ameno entre charlas sin sentido y algún que otro chiste, hasta que estacione en la puerta del edificio_

_- llegamos – dije apagando el motor del auto_

_- así parece – miro por la ventanilla – quieres pasar? – me pregunto tímidamente – te invito un café, ahora soy experta en cafés – bromeo_

_- entonces tengo que probarlo, porque no te creo – nunca antes Mercedes había aprendido a hacer café, era algo que odiaba hacer_

_- que poca fe me tenes blondie… no sabes todas las cosas que sé hacer mejor_

_- eso es una invitación a algo?_

_- desubicado – grito muerta de risa mientras abría la puerta del auto y bajaba._

_La casa tenía su estilo sin dudas, había cambiado algunas cosas desde la última vez que estuve ahí, pero la esencia era la misma. Recorrí con la mirada toda la casa pero mi vista quedo clavada en las fotos que había como parte de la decoración_

_- que sorpresa verme acá – le dije sin despegar la vista de la foto en donde estaba con ella Blaine y Tina_

_- que te asombra? Fuiste parte de mi vida, no?_

_- fui? – me gire para mirarla _

_- café? – dijo sonriéndome con picardía y entrando a la cocina, mientras yo no seguía mirando las fotos de mis amigos, de nuestros amigos – mi especialidad – dijo con una bandeja en la mano apoyándola en la mesa baja del living y sentándose junto a mi_

_- de verdad me sorprendes – le dije sonriendo probando el café – cuando aprendiste?_

_- ya te dije que aprendí muchas cosas _

_- y yo me pregunto porque me las perdí, y no lo entiendo_

_- son cosas de la vida, por algo pasan, no?_

_- porque no hice bien las cosas, porque estuve ciego – le dije sinceramente y note su mirada en mi y no pude evitar preguntarle – te volviste a enamorar?_

_- porque me preguntas eso? – dijo algo nerviosa_

_- porque yo no me puede volver a enamorarme, porque no te pude sacar de mi cabeza y menos de mi corazón – le hable con sinceridad y pude notar un cierto brillo en sus ojos – me amas todavía?_

_- más café? – pregunto nerviosa y se levantó sin decir nada. por adentro mío sonreí satisfecho, la conocía tan bien que sabía cómo estaba analizando todo en ese momento, sin pensarlo me levante y fui a la cocina me apoye en la puerta y la vi nerviosa intentando ordenar las cosas, en silencio me acerque sin dejar de sonreír y la tome de la cintura pudiendo sentir como se le erizaba la piel con mi rose, se giro en sí misma y casi en un segundo tenía sus labios sobre los míos, podía sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía y el sabor de esos labios que me volvían loco, enrede mi mano en su cabellera intensificando aquel beso que me tomo por sorpresa_

_- si – me dijo cuando se separo a centímetros de mis labios_

_- si?, si qué? – no podía pensar en ese momento, no entendía nada, quería probar otra vez el sabor de sus labios_

_- sí, te digo que si te amo todavía – y esta vez fui yo quien le robo un beso_

**Te fui desnudando, tu también a mí como dos desesperados por sentir**

_Recorrí la casa con ella colgada de mi cintura, no quería despegar mis labios de los de ella, no quería dejar de sentir su perfume, sus besos, sus caricias. No entendía como pude estar estos años sin ella, tantos noches sin sus besos, tantas tardes sin sus caricias, tantas mañanas sin sus te amo. En cada beso podía sentir que el amor seguía intacto, que éramos uno los dos. _

_Llegamos a su habitación y cuando apoye su cuerpo sobre la cama no pude más que contemplarla, le corrí un mechón de pelo que le tapaba la cara y su sonrisa me llenaba de paz_

_- te amo Cedes – le dije y su respuesta no tardo_

_- te amo Sammy – me sonrío y volvió a buscar mis labios como yo los de ella, pero sus labios ya no eran suficientes, necesitaba sentir su piel, y mis labios fueron bajando por su cuello, podía notar como se le erizaba la piel con mi rose, como hervía su sangre tanto como la mía, en cuestión de segundo su vestido ya no me impedía besarla enteramente, y de pronto sin saber cómo era ella quien ahora controlaba la situación, sabia donde y como provocarme y hacerme sentir amado como ella sola sabia hacerlo, de a poco mi ropa también estuvo de más y eran nuestros cuerpos amándose enteramente, éramos una sola alma nuevamente, nos amábamos._

**Quien nos dijo amor que lo nuestro termino que nos empujo al abismo del adiós, si mi cuerpo no te olvida y al mirarte quedo enfermo de pasión**

_Nos conocíamos perfectamente, un rose, una caricia, una mirada, nuestros cuerpos y nuestras corazones se conocían de toda la vida, por más que los años habían pasado y nuestras vidas habían cambiado éramos esos mismos adolescentes que no podíamos vivir el uno sin el otro_

_- te amo Cedes – le susurre al oído mientras la tenia abrazada sobre mí_

_- yo también te amo Sammy_

_- Sammy … - repetí mi nombre - sabes cómo extrañaba tus Sammy´s_

_- esto es una locura – dijo empezando a reír_

_- nos amamos, no nos podemos olvidar_

_- no entiendo nada – dijo mirándome a los ojos – no entiendo que nos pasa_

_- no hay que entenderlo Mercy, nosotros nunca entendimos porque nos enamoramos_

_- eso es un consuelo? – me pregunto entre divertida y confundida_

_- siempre fuimos el agua y el aceite, el ébano y el marfil – le explicaba – nunca fuimos una pareja entendible, o no?_

_- eso no te lo niego – sonrío – pero pasaron muchas cosas entre nosotros_

_- pero nunca lo nuestro termino, nunca nos dijimos no te amo más_

_- pero a veces nuestros actos valieron más que las palabras, no?_

_- pensas que no me arrepiento de lo que paso?- suspire con pesar_

_- los dos tuvimos la culpa…_

**Es evidente que no se puede engañar al corazón y buscar en otros labios lo perdido**

_- yo me confundí – me sincere – y nunca pude explicarte lo que paso_

_- yo me entere de todo igual, yo sé todo Sam - suspiro – pero igual no entiendo que tenes, porque me haces todo esto _

_- que te hago? – no pude evitar sonreír por aquel comentario_

_- no sé que me haces _

_- Pareces una nena caprichosa – me reí_

_- es que intente, te juro que lo intente – decía ofuscada_

_- que intentaste? – le pregunte intentando mantener la compostura, ya que verla así me causaba mucha risa y ternura_

_- olvidarte – eso me sorprendió muchísimo que salga de su boca - no sé qué provocas en mí, no sé que tenes pero no me pude volver a enamorar, entendes lo que es eso? – me decía desesperada_

_- entiendo que nadie pueda engañar al corazón, y menos a los nuestros, nos amamos Cedes_

_- ya lo sé, pero te juro que lo intente_

_- no lo intentes más… no hay nadie más que vos y yo_

_- esta vez para siempre?_

_- forever – sonreí volviendo a sus labios._


End file.
